Please stop
by Mischel
Summary: This story is written for my first OTP: Sam and Jack. It's set inside 3x18 Shades Of Grey. Sam is sad, because of Jack's behavior. She wants to talk to him, because seeing him like that is hard. She wants her old Jack back. Will he change his mind, or will he obey his orders?
1. Truth or lie

**I decided to write something for Jack and Sam, finally. And when I started to think what will my story be about, this idea occured my mind :) Hey btw., don't you now how to make a common name for them? I tried Sack, Jam, even Jamanta, but it just can't... In Doctor who it's easy-Doctor and Rose is Doctose or Rosector, in Merlin it's Merthur, Arwen, Freylin and others, but here? (And sorry for any grammar mistakes-I'm not native speaker)  
****Enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate, but maybe I could create one...**

**Story: Please stop  
Chapter 1: Truth or lie  
****By: Mischel**

* * *

Something was wrong with him. This person wasn't the Colonel. He wasn't Jack.

Her Jack.

He was behaving stupid, wrong, he had even stolen the device from Tollan. They're goning to be angry. He wasn't supposed to steal it, just because it was good technology. He was well aware of the fact, that the Tollans don't give them any of their technology. It was against their own laws. But he'd stolen it anyway.

Sam wanted him back. Her Jack. She couldn't admit it out loud, but she loved him. With all her heart. And seeing him behave like this was killing her. She knew they could never be together and she hated it. She hated these stupid regulations of the SGC. She was a scientist and soldier and he was soldier too, so according to the regulations, they can never have feelings for each other.

But they did. She loved him and was very aware of the fact, that he loved her too. She just wanted him back and to see his smile again.

Sam decided to go and have a talk with him. If he was going listen to her or not she didn't know, but she had to try. She wanted to see him. Her old, good Jack with that sence of humor of his.

She was sitting in her room in the SGC and looking at his photo. She had this photo hidden in a drawer. And now, in this situation, it was reminding her her old Jack. How much she loved him, but knows she can never tell him.

This his new behavior was all wrong. Was he doing this on purpose? Or was he somehow controlled by something else? Another alien? Maybe Goa'uld? No, if he'd been Goa'uld he would want to kill them all immediately, or he'd want to know information, so he'd be more demanding. So a Goa'uld wouldn't be behaving like this. Stealing 'alien things' from other planets, even from their allies, to make them angry...

Sam sighed and slowly stood up. She really didn't want to see him like this. She didn't like it. She had a bad feeling from his behavior. But maybe she could make him see what he's doing. Maybe he'll stop doing this for her.

She opened her door and walked out to the hall. It was empty. She knew that it wasn't suspicious to go out of her room, but still she didn't want to be seen. She wanted to go there alone. It really wasn't suspicious and she felt a bit ashamed to sneak around like this. But her? Leaving to go to her Colonel? At this time, when he's acting strange like this?

She met just a few people. Everyone was probably busy as she should be right now too. She met Janet, but she just greeted her and went her own way. The way to the Colonel's room was surprisingly empty. But now there was a problem.

She was afraid. The first problem was, she didn't want to look awkward. What will she say after she knocks and he opens the door. And the second problem, what if he wasn't there and she came all this way here and got up the courage for nothing. Well, it wouldn't be that bad, she'd just go back to her room, sit down and start to do her work. But then she probably wouldn't be able to focus and her mind would be flying all around about Jack. And then she would more than likely have to try this endevour again.

Well, she wouldn't have to, but she'd want to. She wanted to talk to him. To tell him what his behaviour was doing to her. So she would have to.

After a moment awkwardly standing there in front of his room with a hand in the air preparing herself to knock, she finally forced herself to actually knock. A few seconds nothing happened, and when she was ready to actually walk away, the door opened and a very familiar head looked out, right at her.

„Well?" he asked when Sam said nothing and was just staring at him. „Hi Carter, do you wanna come inside?"

Sam finally woke up from her dazed state and nodded „Erm y-yes, I'd like to sir." Her cheeks went a bit red at how awkwardly she felt now, but he either didn't notice or just didn't care. He let her in, revealing his own room, that honestly wasn't the tidiest one he had seen, and then closed the door behind her.

She turned to him and swallowed.

„What a pleasure it is to have you here Carter. Why did you come?" he asked. And now her throat went dry. But she just swallowed again and bowed her head.

„I hope I'm not disturbing you sir-"

„You know you can never disturb me Major." he said and slightly smiled.

„Well, I just wanted to know..." began Sam again „Why..." he looked at her closer „Why are you behaving like this?" she finally asked. And Jack remained silent, so she continued:

„Why did you steal that device from Tollan, when you were well aware of the fact, it's against their laws to hand over technology like that? Why were you shouting at General Hammond and telling him all those things you'd never actually believe? Why, tell me why, are you behaving as if you weren't Ja- Colonel O'Neill anymore?" She corrected herself, almost saying Jack „This behavior... it's not like you. It's not like you at all." small tears started to form in her eyes, but she didn't want to let them out „Please stop behaving like this." pleaded she „I want to have my Colonel back. The Colonel I know... Jack... my Jack..." Now she definitely had tears in eyes. „When I see you behaving like this..." she admitted „It's... It's killing me..." she sniffed and tried to blink away her tears.

Jack was through all that just staring into her blue eyes. He never wanted to hurt her. And for some reason he didn't realize this would hurt her. The one he always wanted to keep safe. He wanted to stop, he really wanted to, but he couldn't. It was an order and he he'd been commanded to do it. It was in the name of their government. He wanted to hug her, kiss her and tell her he's so sorry for this. To tell her how much he loved her. But he couldn't even do this.

But when he was looking into those gorgeous blue eyes of her, he realized how much it actually hurt her. She was telling the truth, when she said it's killikng her. And when she named him 'Her Jack', he didn't know what to do. She's just admitted she really cared for him. She told him, even if it was against the regulations. Just because she wanted him back. The way he'd always been with her.

And finally when he saw tears in her eyes, he couldn't handle that anymore and came closer to envelop her in his tight embrace. He himself had small tears in his eyes. Oh how much he so wanted to tell her...

Sam buried her nose in his broad shoulder. She felt so safe in his arms. She had never felt so safe like this. Just in her Jack's arms, them wrapped around her small shoulders. She almost thought it was really her Jack. That he had returned. That he'll stop behaving like this and will be back to just being her Jack. And hers alone.

But she was wrong. The words she heard from his mouth, that he whispered into her ear almost killed her.

„I can't..." He whispered to her. A small sob escaped her and she pulled away from him, her eyes full of tears and heartbreak across her face. And with a pleading and unbelieving expression she opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out.

„I'm so sorry..." he said with a shaky voice and tried to take a step closer to her, but she recoiled away from him and closer to the door. She didn't believe him. He couldn't mean that really, could he?

„Sam..." He tried, raising his hand to her, but she was gone. She opened the door and ran away.

„I love you..." he whispered. And his words echoed into his now empty room.

* * *

**So? Did you like it? Wasn't it too sad? I wanted a happy end, but then I realized I'd disrupt the plot of the episode... So I wrote it this way. Hope you still like it :)**


	2. Forever

**Well, it seems I decided to write a second chapter at last ;) The first one was really sad, so in this chapter I'd like to make it a bit happier. Oh, and this and the previous chapter was corrected by a beta (my first thing corrected by a beta :D ) Pheonix Evans , so thanks a lot for your help! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate :(**

**Story: Please stop  
****chapter 2: Forever  
****By: Mischel**

* * *

How could she have been so stupid? How could she even think, that Jack changed? Of course it was just a secret mission. Of course he didn't want to behave like that. But he had to. And she didn't know that. She had foolishly thought he had actually changed and was doing it of his own free will. But he hadn't been.

And she came to him to tell him she didn't like it, just to run away with tears in eyes. She'd thought she could change him back. She could remember the sadness in his voice when he said he couldn't and then she's gone and bolted back to her room. To her safety.

And she'd told him all those things. And for what? For his rejection and her weeping. She almost told him she loved him! Well, she essentially did tell him. She had told him that it was killing her to see him like that. She had told him that she'd even wanted him back. Her Jack. And it was enough for him to find out that she cares for him. He probably now knows that she loves him. But she really didn't want him to know that.

That moment, when she was in his strong arms, feeling safe, she felt complete. Not alone anymore. She just wished that moment could remain forever. But it didn't. And the moment when he told her he couldn't stop, killed her. It stabbed a dagger into her heart. And it broke her heart into a million pieces, she wasn't sure she could get it together again. He completely destroyed the moment she thought was theirs.

She was crying. She cried alot since that moment. When he told her he can't stop and that he's sorry, and she ran away. There, locked in her room, she was crying again. Every time she saw him behaving the way he had been, she almost could see her old Jack slowly disappearing. And in these quiet moments, tears always started to form in her eyes. But she had to be strong. She didn't dare show her tears in front of others.

And finally when General Hammond sent Jack away from SGC, she was brave. She didn't cry. At least at the base. Because the moment when she returned back home, she cried the whole night. The next day at the SGC she felt like something was missing and felt more alone than ever. So much more than before.

Days went by and by and she felt more and more alone. She almost didn't feel like Sam Carter anymore. A shadow was over everything in her life. Over the SGC, the work she loved so much, even friends. Without Jack she was nothing. And she had realized that too late. When he was already gone.

But after one week, when she thought nothing could make her smile again, a miracle happened.

Jack returned.

She almost thought she would never see him again. But the day, when she saw him in the SGC again... It lighted her so much, she wanted to run up to him and hug him, tell him how much she missed him, how much she was glad he was back and plenty of other things. But she couldn't. She had to pretend, that it wasn't the best day for her. As if she didn't have feelings for him. Like he was just her friend and he was the Colonel again. She had to just smile and tell him she's glad he's back. She couldn't hug him in front of the others.

But then again, he had destroyed it all and killed her for a second time. He wasn't there to return to SGC. He was there, because he just wanted to go to another planet, and to stay there forever. Because he wouldn't be allowed to take a code with him to get back through the iris. So he couldn't return on Earth. Ever.

This moment, when she had found out about that, she almost collapsed. But she was strong. When she was standing in front of the Stargate, with General Hammond and Teal'c by her side and Jack standing in front of the wormhole, she stayed brave. She didn't let her tears fall, that were apparently in her eyes. She kept blinking and biting her lip so as to not allow the tears to fall.

And when Jack disappeared into the wormhole, she slowly turned and left, ruined, back to her room. She locked the door, turned the lights off, curled up onto her bed and started to cry. She had been crying for awhile, before someone knocked on the door. She stood up, wiped away her tears and went to the door. But her red rimmed eyes gave it away.

When she opened the door, she found out it was Daniel. He went there 'cause he wanted to check if she was alright. He knew what her feelings were for Jack. And when he saw her red eyes and traces of tears still apparent on her cheeks, he went in, closed the door and just held her to him. Because he was her friend.

The words Jack had told her when they met in the hall, still kept repeating in her head. It was harsh what he had told her. And when she had heard it, she knew that the Jack she knew so long, was gone.

„_Carter," he said and continued on his way with Teal'c._

„_Sir?" she turned around to him._

„_What?" he asked and turned back to her, looking annoyed._

„_Is there anything I can do?" she asked a bit hopefully._

„_About?" was his responce._

„_Well, sir, with respect, you aren't exactly acting like yourself." she said. But his answer was cruel. She couldn't believe he had even said it._

„_No Carter. I haven't been acting like myself since I met you. Now I am acting like myself." and then he simply walked away._

He left her to stand there alone. Something that Jack, her Jack would never have done.

But after another 2 days, something incredible happened. Jack returned. For the second time. But this time it was for real. This time, he was back to stay, and he was their friend again.

She could admit to herself that she was a bit upset by what he did. But she understood it. It was in the name of more important things. It was an order he couldn't disobey. And she would probably have done the same, if she had been in his place.

* * *

So after all of that had happened in the last week, she was in her room again. She was seated on a chair and looking at his photo again. But this time she was smiling. How could she have been so stupid to even think he had changed? She wanted to apologized to him, that she had actually believed that it was anything but an act, but in the same time, she was a bit afraid to go to him.

She was avoiding him, 'cause she was afraid of what he would tell her, and what would she tell him. But that was until the moment when someone knocked on the door again. She sighed, she put the photo on the table and stood up.

When she opened the door, she winced. It was Jack. But this time it was her real Jack.

„Carter?" he greeted and slightly smiled.

„S-sir?" she managed to say after a moment of complete surprise.

„Can I come inside?" he asked.

„Of course sir." she stepped aside and when he walked in, she closed the door behind her. He turned to her.

„Sam, I..." he began „I wanted to apologize for my behaviour."

„You don't need to, Sir, it was an order and I understand why you did it." she looked down.

„I know, but despite that, I've hurt you and I know it. I know it had to of hurt, when I told you all those vile things. And for that I am truly sorry." He reached out his hand and gave her a beautiful blue flower. She took it and sniffed it. It had a beautiful smell. But then her eyes betrayed her and liquid started to fill them.

When Jack saw it, he immediately reacted:

„Oh, Sam I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you, I am so sorry."

„No, Sir it's alright. It's just... It's beautiful..." she sniffed and smiled. And that was enough for Jack, to come to her and pull her into his arms. It was his apology. And she was glad for that.

'Cause this time, it was real. This time, he was her Jack. This time, she didn't need to worry if he was gonna tell her no. This time, she was truly happy.

She was in his embrace, in his strong arms. Safety. She finally felt complete. As if she belonged to him.

Forever.

The End


End file.
